


Laragon Worgen

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Knotting, Lust, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen meets his favorite nelf whore.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 13





	Laragon Worgen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [DraceDomino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/gifts).



"I've been watching you," the massive worgen said as Lara hopped off the table and walked closer to him, her massive breasts jiggling in the tiny top as his huge paws go to her sides, resting on her svelte waist. "I've seen all of your movies," he growls, emphasizing the all with a gruff voice. "I never thought I'd manage to meet the elf whore herself in person."

Quickly, he pushes her down to her knees in the middle of the inn, the back of her head resting up against a heavy wooden table as he fumbles with his pants, managing to whip out a thick canine cock, the shaft about halfway out of the sheath. The elf licked her lips, quickly reaching behind her back and untying her skimpy top, freeing her big, fake breasts as the wolfman shakes his cock a few times, pointing the tapered red head at her face, letting out a soft sigh as he releases his bladder, a thick yellow stream splashing out over Lara's face. She quickly tosses her head back, parting her soft purple lips as the heavy stream splashes over her face, a pool of his urine quickly forming in her open mouth, her tongue swirling around in it as he keeps marking her.  
Bystanders would watch the scene with a mix of revulsion and lust, the trashy elven slut being treated like the public toilet she strove to be as he adjusts his aim, slicking down her breasts and soft pink nipples with the stream, a rivulet of piss running between the perky twin orbs and down her toned stomach as her hand pulls her g-string aside, the small stream leaking to the floor off of her own dripping clit.  
The hulking worgen huffs, an almost visible puff of smoke rising from his nose as he thrusts into Laragon, her face turned to the side and tongue hanging out as he roughly slams his hips into her, his cock fully extending and the knot popping out of his sheath. He hammers her hard and fast, eyes rolling back as he holds her down with one massive paw on her back, pressing her oversized bimbo tits into the table, his other hand on her hips as he slams into them, sharp claws digging into her side. "Fuck, for a world famous cumdumster, you're tight," he growls, her tight pussy stretched wide around his shaft as the knot slaps against her folds.  
"Oh fuuuuck!" Lara squeals as she pushes and rocks her hips back against each hard thrust, her eyes opening wide as the thick knot starts to slip into her clit before her netherlips give way, accomodating the entirety of the bestial cock, locking in place inside her. His hands leave her hips, reaching up to grip her long purple pigtails, pulling her back into a violent arch as he pulls her up from the table, her perfect breasts pulled back and into the view of the inn as they watch the scene unfolding, the perfectly shaped orbs jiggling and bouncing as the stuck worgen breeds her, his teeth pulling back in a snarl as he lets out a long, low howl, a torrent of his hot seed exploding inside her womb.

"You'll get a good litter of pups from that, whore," he grunts as he pulls back, Lara squealing loudly as he tries to free the knot from her slit. "Damn, your cunt doesn't want to let go." Finally growling and pushing back, he frees himself, a torrent of cum erupting from her slit and running down her long legs, his thick red rocket still erupting with hot seed as he sprays it over her back before he flips her over, pulling her back down to her knees and cumming on her face and chest before sticking the tip into her lips, letting a final spurt go down her throat.  
"Be ready for me next time," he growls, pulling his pants back up before he lifts her, slamming her back down on the table as she gasps for breath. The big worg turns to the room and looks around, assessing the looks of lust on the men's faces.

"She's all yours for the rest of the night, gentlemen," he cackles as he heads out the front door of the inn, his night over. For Lara, it was just beginning.  
Hours and dozens of men later, Lara kneels on the hard ground outside the inn, a massive wolf thrusting into her red, bruised ass. The crowd of men stood around, laughing and taking pictures as it aggressively breeds her, jaws clamped onto her neck and shaking with each slam of it's hips into her, someone from the crowd stepping forward to kick at her bouncing tits or side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment


End file.
